creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Amusia
L'amusìa è un rarissimo disturbo che colpisce una piccolissima parte della popolazione, circa il 4%. Chi ne è affetto è completamente incapace di percepire la musica. Le conseguenze sono l'impossibilità di praticare la musica, di saperla ascoltare, distinguere un genere dall'altro, una lenta ballata da un pezzo punk, e via dicendo. In alcuni casi ascoltare musica diventa un'esperienza persino sgradevole per chi soffre di questo disturbo. E qui veniamo al mio caso particolare, che mi ha reso oggetto di importanti studi neuropsichiatrici. Da piccolo ero semplicemente stonato, senza alcun senso del ritmo. I primi segnali li avevo avuti alle elementari, quando non c'era verso di insegnarmi le canzoncine delle recite scolastiche. In terza elementare fui addirittura punito dalla mia maestra, che mi mise in castigo, non prima di avermi ridicolizzato davanti alla classe intera. Odiavo con tutto me stesso le canzoncine che ci costringevano ad imparare, gli insegnanti dicevano che era perché ero pigro, che tutti potevano impararle. Non capivano. La mia situazione peggiorò crescendo. Cominciai a non sopportare più la musica, mi rendeva nervoso, mi faceva stare male. Alle medie ebbi un esaurimento nervoso durante l'ora di educazione musicale. La professoressa suonava il piano dell'aula di musica, dove mi sentivo a mio agio come un vegetariano in un mattatoio. Ricordo che gridai forte, mi alzai, presi la mia sedia e la lanciai dall'altra parte della stanza. Caddi in ginocchio, volevo strapparmi le orecchie. Divenne chiaro che la mia situazione non era normale, la professoressa, che aveva sentito parlare di questo disturbo, consigliò ai miei genitori di portarmi da uno specialista. Mi diagnosticarono l'amusia, consigliarono ai miei di farmi aiutare da uno psicologo, dicendo che sarei potuto migliorare nel tempo, che non sarebbe stato un problema, perché avevano escluso che io avessi qualche danno cerebrale. Mi raccontarono addirittura di una cantante lirica, Florence Foster Jenkins, che era amusica. Gli anni passarono, terminai le scuole, dovetti convivere col mio disturbo, che però non migliorò minimamente. Odiavo la musica, ovunque andassi era una tortura per me, ormai c'è musica ovunque. I miei coetanei si divertivano andando in discoteca, al cinema, ai concerti. Io non riuscivo neppure a guardare normalmente la tv, toglievo il volume alle sigle dei programmi, ai Jingles delle pubblicità. Mi isolavo sempre più. Non riuscivo ad avere una vita normale. Ero spesso solo, ma ci avevo fatto l'abitudine. Consultai svariati psichiatri, neurologi, psicanalisti. Tutto tempo perso. Qualcuno disse che il mio caso era interessante per la medicina, io vedevo solo un disturbo che mi paralizzava l'esistenza. I miei giorni si illuminarono quando conobbi Veronica, una ragazza stupenda, studentessa di lettere, che aveva perso l'udito a causa di una malattia degenerativa, eravamo in cura dallo stesso specialista. Mi piaceva il suo sorriso, nonostante quello che aveva passato. Volli conoscerla assolutamente, volevo sapere il segreto del suo stupendo sorriso, che nemmeno un disagio più grande del mio poteva spegnere. Imparai il linguaggio dei segni per comunicare con lei. Capì quanto le volevo bene e ricambiò il mio amore dopo poco tempo. Quando trovai un impiego stabile in un'impresa di costruzioni, ioe Veronica andammo a vivere insieme e poco dopo ci sposammo. Credo fosse stato l'unico matrimonio al mondo senza marcia nuziale e musica, ma era il nostro amore che rendeva tutto straordinariamente unico. Seguirono anni felici. Vivevamo nella nostra casa dove c'era sempre silenzio, c'era sempre pace e serenità . Così finché non arrivò il giorno più brutto della mia vita. Aspettai Veronica all'uscita dell'università, volevo farle una sorpresa e portarla a cena nel nostro posto preferito in centro. Eravamo due giovani sposi così innamorati. Ci corremmo incontro, ci baciammo e prendendoci per mano attraversammo la strada. Fu un attimo. Sentii della musica, a volume altissimo; "It's the end of the World as we know it" capii cosa stava per succedere, cercai di correre via in avanti, trascinando via mia moglie, che non si era accorta di niente, non aveva sentito. Non poteva. Mi trovai insanguinato sull'asfalto, sbalzato almeno tre metri in avanti, ma vivo. Anche col sangue che mi colava sugli occhi riuscii a vederla: Veronica, sotto la macchina che ci aveva investiti. Vidi i suoi occhi senza vita, un rivolo di sangue che le scivolava dalla bocca. E sentii ancora quella musica, quel suono che mi faceva stare malissimo, prima di perdere conoscenza. Dopo mesi di cure, me la cavai, le mie ferite miracolosamente non erano gravissime. Ma nessuno mi avrebbe più ridato Veronica. Ormai avevo smesso di vivere, lasciai il mio lavoro, cominciai a prendere analgesici. Volevo autodistruggermi lentamente. Soffrivo, solo nel mio silenzio. Un giorno entrai in una farmacia, aspettavo il mio turno alla cassa. C'era la radio, c'era musica. Sopportai, gli analgesici mi servivano. Quando improvvisamente la riconobbi. Non sapevo distinguere le canzoni ma quella la riconobbi! "It's the end of the World as we know it". Era quella maledetta canzone che veniva dalla macchina... Non capii che mi successe, scoppiai a ridere, persi il controllo. Davanti a me c'era solo un ragazzo. "Ehi amico, tutto bene?". "No, per niente!" gli risposi fra una risata isterica e l'altra. Non so perché, ma lo odiai in quel momento. Ad un certo punto la musica mi piacque, era bellissima! Mi gettai addosso al ragazzo, lo feci cadere. Era scosso e non riusciva a reagire. Mi sentivo incredibilmente forte, stavo bene. "Ora sto benissimo gridai, ora sono guarito!!". Presi la testa del ragazzo tra le mani e cominciai a sbatterla violentemente per terra . Sentii urla provenire da dietro il bancone della farmacia, mentre la sua materia cerebrale cominciava a imbrattare il pavimento. "Allora ecco come ci si sente" "It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine" Narrazioni Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Horror Stories Categoria:Media